


弥赛亚同人：一只蟑螂引发的搜索行动

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

——奈落——

用圆珠笔尾搔了搔脑瓜顶的Dr.Three，歪着下巴哀叹了下。眼前屏幕里是被囚禁的Hangedman，而他手里的记录本上在写着他的药物投用记录。  
他兴奋的思考下面该用哪种药物进行审讯，却没注意到指针已经跑去深夜两点。他又忘记下班去休息了。  
就在他猛灌有些凉掉的咖啡时，突然门开了。和他一样“喜欢”熬夜或者说不被生物钟和日程表拘束的Dr.Ten出现在了门口。他们俩最近合作有些多。  
“怎么了吗？你想到了下一个投用的药物了吗？不能杀了他什么的，限制了很多药效观察的可能性啊。”  
“不，是有别的事，”Dr.Ten说这话时，脸上平静若水，看不出来是什么大事。可以开口就是暴击，“关着实验中的美洲大蠊的3号试验箱里面的试验体跑了。”  
“？！”Dr.Three以迅雷不及掩耳的速度从椅子上站起来，并默不吭声的顶着Dr.Ten的笔直目光，三步并作两步的从房间里跨了出来，时不时的还用余光扫过脚边地面。  
等他早几步出了门，这才回头面对双手插兜里的Dr.Ten，“跑了几只？”  
后者态度轻松的像是事不关己一样，可这的确也是他很重要的试验体，更主要的是这些美洲大蠊都是他带来的！  
“3号箱一共四只，全跑了。”  
“………”

经过检查，并不是箱子本身问题，也不是各位研究人员没把箱子放好的关系。而是一旁的架子年久失修，上层的板子倾斜，导致摞高的物品滑落，推掉一旁的记录册，又恰好砸去了昆虫箱子……  
所有东西都如多米诺骨牌似的逐渐崩塌………总之发生了一系列很牛逼的连锁反应，最终把3号箱给翘翻……  
“发现时已经这样子了，”Dr.Ten把一角裂掉的箱子放回追上，波澜不惊的看着地上散落的泥土以及没清理的文件册。一旁安然无恙的1号和2号箱子里，巨大好蟑螂们还在蠢蠢欲动。  
“按照我们出入情况，可能已经跑出去了吧，”Dr.Ten用目光指了指靠近这张桌子的门。  
Dr.Three心坎咯噔了下，他其实很不擅长这东西，所以这个观察实验都是基于Dr.Ten的实验目的，他几乎不插手。  
“就没有好点的消息吗？”  
Dr.Ten眨了眨眼，挑选了一个信息作为答案，“这里饲养的都是雄性，这一带也没有这个品种，所以没有繁殖能力。”  
也就是说，不会增多。  
“……非常好。”

“Dr.Seven去哪了？”Dr.Three在行动前，搜索起本该和他们一起的同僚。  
“刚才还在，”Dr.Ten拿起他们口中人放在办公桌上的卡片。这个人似乎又被女友甩了，连难得有空见面准备的惊喜卡片都没来得及送出手。不过Dr.Seven不是为了借由深夜沉浸工作逃避悲伤才呆在奈落的，而是正常工作表轮到他加班。  
放弃找人，现在他们更在乎逃走的虫子。只见Dr.Three一边在自己办公桌下检查，嫌弃的翘着手指扒开摊在桌子上的资料，一边抱怨连连。“我就说不要拿那种东西做实验！”  
“它们生命力顽强，还数量多，容易寻找。而且在我老家那边就可以得到，是非常便利的实验素材。”  
“那可是和蟑螂差不多的东西！”  
“差不多就是蟑螂。”  
面对带来这个物种的罪魁祸首毫无反省之心的表态，Dr.Three懊悔起来为何当初自己会因研究资金问题而妥协对方抓这种东西来做实验。更郁闷这个地方现在已经穷成这样，上面的人难道根本不考虑一下设备和实验素材的更进吗？！

Dr.Three走到内部安置的洗手间，打开洗手池下面的柜子，翻出罐几乎没用过的杀虫剂，“那就赶紧找出来！还有，这都是你造成的，所以，”他转身递给门口的Dr.Ten，胡子下的嘴巴撇成一个n字。  
“我建议你还是不要杀死它们比较好，”Ten淡淡的几句话就把对方的要求回绝加制止，“那可是重要的实验数据，它们还在实验中。如果死亡，成长中的数据就会毁于一旦，再培养也很耗时间。”  
最后Dr.Ten丢下句“我们要活捉”，便一甩白大褂转身就走了。捏着罐子的Dr.Three无意识的在白大褂下打了个哆嗦，因为他根本不想“活捉”！  
“喂，你难道就不考虑一下更换素材吗！”他没有放弃，拿着杀虫剂快步追上去。“再说，咱们根本不知道那些虫子跑到哪里去了。这么大地方，深更半夜的到底要怎么去找？很可能会被其他人看到，并且在我们不知情的情况下已经被拍死了——”

“所以说！我们要尽快的把它们捉回来，”第三道声音插入，含糊又朦胧，打断了正在举着杀虫剂瓶子的Dr.Three，“在被其他人看到之前。”  
回头，Dr.Seven手里拿着网子，提着笼子，重步逼近Dr.Three，塞给他了一张捕虫网。“我不想重新培育那些蟑螂，所以活捉！装备已经准备万全了。”  
话音落下，却没得到预期的回应。而对面的两名同僚，脸上的神色各不相同。  
一位仍是雷打不动的淡定，唯有稍稍偏偏头。  
另一位的死鱼眼则终于睁大，张开的嘴巴忘了词，略微呆滞了几秒。  
一秒，两秒。  
沉默蔓延开。  
Dr,Seven最终成功为自己突破尴尬。  
“出发吧。” 

“你穿得太多了吧啊喂——！！！！”  
Dr.Three成功拉回尴尬，吐槽爆发。  
但….这也未能动摇包着口罩的Dr,Seven。

只见Dr.Seven头上戴着挂有防护网的宽边大帽，身上从头到尾穿着连身衣，手套和靴子都被系紧，整个人被裹得密不透风。从上到下，很像养蜂人和病毒防护隔离服的结合体。  
好吧，当初他听说那些东西逃走后，就消失到门后找装备去了。

“你在说什么，赶紧走了，”强行扭开话题，Dr.Seven义正言辞的宣布完，并一马当先的冲出去开始四处搜索。  
Dr.Three扶住额头，结果发现一旁的Dr.Ten已经不搭理他，深思着什么开始行动。  
“不要发呆，”Dr.Three听到Dr.Seven的催促，只能硬着头皮开始移动脚步，加入到这个他很不愿意接受的行动里。  
不过Dr.Seven并没结束发言，“不抓住会引起很严重的后果。”  
“数据会丢失，”Dr.Ten眼里只有他的实验。  
“所以消灭比较好，”Dr.Three还是想杀虫。  
“不！”这些都被Dr.Seven否认。  
“因为如果被一岛——”话还没说完，刺耳的警报就响了起来，贯穿了整栋建筑。“晚了…”


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——时间为，极夜和晓之间——

深夜突袭警报拉起来了所有人，刺耳的声音震动鼓膜，硬是把睡意敲碎。  
候补生们用他们最快的速度穿好制服，牙和脸都没清洗便匆匆去集合。  
前排站着老一届优异的候补生。他们有着丰富经验，卓越的效率，一个个都在短短几秒内穿戴整齐，挺胸抬头的样子就像是他们根本没被从睡梦里被叫起来。  
有贺，加加美，以及白崎就在其中，站在最前排。  
而后方新来的候补生们，则没有前辈们做的那么充分。即使他们按照要求穿好赶来，但有的人困意下脸上藏不住抱怨，有的头发还翘着，有的扣子系错了。小暮，万夜和小太郎是这里的一员，但介于成绩不错被选拔出来，所以处于前方的位置让他们从其他新生里脱引而出。

事态过于紧急，所有人都一头雾水，但精神状态已经调整到最佳。  
更何况眼前的一岛表情比平时可怕数百倍，明明偶尔露出副可怕的笑面虎样，现在却根本没有游刃有余的态度，真不知道何方神圣招惹了他。  
而在所有人抵达现场时，推开门的刹那似乎看到百濑举着拖鞋的手被一岛抓住。难道是因为要被拖鞋打头，所以才生气的嘛？但是黑子为什么要打系长？一群人更不懂了。

“现在开始，全体人员立刻动身在这栋建筑内搜索目标。确保所有出入口，下水道等被封锁，严谨查看，不得放目标逃走。”  
听完这话，众人脸色都不太好，后方新生有些小骚动。  
“内部被入侵了吗？”白崎皱着眉询问。  
“具体说，是从内部出来的。”百濑状态和其他人不一样，像是一位头疼的老母亲，侧头拿手指掐着眉心。  
“什么意思？我不太懂，”好学生小暮代表众人发出疑问。  
“这个房间前几秒被蟑螂入侵了，”一岛拐杖往地上一敲，给出的答案使在场的所有人瞠目结舌。  
“蟑…蟑螂？”加加美干笑两声，回头和自己的弥赛亚对视，“难道是那种微型昆虫可动监控镜头吗？”  
“不，是真的蟑螂。”  
一岛的话，目前对绝大多数人来说都有百分百的可信度。他们似乎听到角落里不知道哪个新生，发出了短促的叫声，还有其他地方恶心的嫌弃声，骚动变得和之前不一样，很多人都下意识低头查看脚边。

“所以…警报是为了这种事吗？饶了我吧…”后方的万夜扬起调子，一副被打败的样子。他被旁边的小太郎肘击了下胳膊，心不甘情不愿的揉着。  
“话说在前头，你们没有拒绝的权利！”或许是因为深夜的寂静，一岛的话撼动着真个楼的空气，硬是压下万夜，让这个新人没敢多发言。  
于是他们听到了少许窃窃私语，比如“也太小题大做了”，或者“我今晚不想睡了”，还有”刚才门关好了没有？” 还有争论谁去抓的。  
蟑螂真是一种神奇的生物，短短几秒被提到，就让这个组织内部分裂成了两个派别。

见一岛脸色分外不好，百濑赶紧出来安抚众后辈。“总之这种生物生命力和繁殖力都格外抢，还到处爬，携带传染病，污染食物。所以为了各位的生活健康，饮食保证，以及在他们繁衍前阻止这里被侵占，大家今晚必须全员出动，不得缺席。”  
刚才他描述的时候，不知道有一些人都发抖了下。  
“原来是这么可怕的昆虫吗？”有贺暗暗感叹了句。  
“哎，有贺桑不知道蟑螂吗？”加加美吃了一惊。  
“因为我以前生活的地方很少看到，不过其他昆虫也很多。”似乎有贺还没体会到蟑螂的恶心和可怕，一如既往的淡定，“不过来到这里后，久仰大名。”  
“久仰大名什么的…”加加美懒得吐槽他，“不过似乎你以前住的地方的确很冷。”

“但这不必要拉响警报吧？”白崎往前一站，即使背着手保持站姿，但脸色不好。  
这是的同期的有贺分外在意，“白崎，如果不行你也可以回房，搜索交给我们。”  
毕竟因为悠里的失踪，白崎本来心情就差。现在被这样一折腾，不知道会如何。另一边加加美也很小心翼翼，连连点头同意有贺的说法。  
“不，任务还是会完成的，”白崎回绝了好意，对同僚露出些许笑容，“毕竟蟑螂留在这里对谁都不好。只是我觉得这动静为未免太大。”  
“没错，我就说不要拉警报，为什么又拉？！”黑子看到白崎脸色，赶紧追击，拿起拖鞋就要打一岛。但被一岛接下来，硬是瞪着收了回去。  
“又…”小太郎捕捉到一个字，请教到。  
“以前也发生过哦，”黑子哼了声，“为了一只蟑螂拉响警报，叫全员去抓。”  
第三次骚动又不一样了。原来一岛怕蟑螂？这种事前所未闻！当然其中不停夹杂着“我不想出动”的怨言。  
白崎还是个好人，所以意识到上司和后辈的情况，毅然决定立马执行任务，还让他们下台。“那么，知道往哪个方向跑了吗？”

“请问，是它吗？”  
突然小暮一句话，让在场的气氛冻结。  
安静中，无数只眼睛齐刷刷的顺着小暮的指引看向房间一角。只见墙根下，一个小黑影嗖的爬了过去。速度之快，令众人屏住呼吸！  
按照间谍们的眼力和跟踪能力，所有人面朝一个方位，追寻着黑影往前看去。  
“意外的很大，”不知道谁颤抖着感叹出来。  
突然蟑螂一振翅，在刺眼的目光中飞出个弧度。众人都异口同声的哽出短促的呻吟，往后挺身绷住状态，如临大敌般僵在原地。  
蟑螂正大光明的落下，停在所有人眼前，硬是屹立在了候补生人群和一岛站着的讲台中间！  
突如其来的寂静，就像是这个教堂本身的气氛，充满了祈祷和触动。  
那多足的脚往前蹭了几厘米，却无声胜有声，好似在人类面前踩出嗒嗒嗒的高傲小碎步。

蟑螂抬头仰望一岛高大的身影。  
一岛也低头锁定了地上的小物。  
一方镜片后投来令人生畏的目光。  
一方大胆地挥舞触人心惊的触角。  
双方的目光在无声中碰撞，于空中擦出电光。  
也许这是一整个星期以来，最令人心惊动魄的一场对峙了！

下一秒，小小的蟑螂似乎还没吓够人类，一溜烟转个圈，竟迎头冲向候补生人群！  
这行动，瞬间引起了摩西开海的效果！绝大部分人脸色苍白，连连后退。  
见到敌人萎缩，蟑螂展翅飞跃，立马引来惨叫的慌乱。那些不畏敌人，不畏枪弹的间谍候补生们，就像是被乱箭射了一样挥着手，深不知蟑螂早已不见踪影。  
“诸位！”一岛一动不动，只有握着拐杖的手捏紧了不知多少，“Mission Start！”  
“哎———？！”  
瞬间这个房间里一切尽显百态。有的老手立马出发搜素，有的毫无干劲心不在焉的跟上，有的在手足无措的满处找工具，有的则根本不想去却被同伴连拉带拽的拖走。

小组笼统的分成了A，B，C，D四个组。有杀虫剂的拿了杀虫剂，没有杀虫剂的拿了报纸杂志卷起来，还有人强行借了百濑的各种拖鞋…  
因为范围大，目标小，还速度快。大家立刻扩散，开始分头着。  
本来前几分钟还如暴风雨前的平静，后面突然随着第一声尖叫，随后一连串回荡在教堂里，简直可以直接当定位使用。  
“C组发现目标！”  
“A组发现——不，想着礼拜堂逃走了！”  
“B组被攻击！飞走了！”  
诸如此类的汇报，开始断断续续从通讯耳机里传来。

“等等！似乎情况不太对，”突然白崎拦下加加美和有贺，眼神犀利，“叫声从两处传来，蟑螂不止一个！”  
话音刚落，小太郎就指着墙上喊着发现目标。果然，拇指大的蟑螂趴在上面。  
“果然不止一只。”  
“到底有多少啊？好恶心……”  
小暮和御池很有反差的喊着。小暮一副“保护一岛系长从我做起”的样子冷静的寻找角度，万夜则“我有洁癖，告辞“的态度站在一旁干看着。  
小太郎本要拿纸拍上去，没想到蟑螂却先飞了起来。只是它着实飞行能力很差，立马下降在了…在了……在了有贺脸上………！！！！  
“……………”  
“…………有贺前辈…………”  
“别动………………”  
“……………”  
有贺前后站着的几个人都倒吸口气。而当事人似乎早已化成了等待爆发的火山。即使他淡定得没有挣扎，不过目光明显聚集在鼻头上挡住他半个视线的巨大虫子上。

“唰”的一下，有贺挥手扫过，蟑螂竟然不胜防的被打飞了出去。小东西拍在了一旁墙上的声音，还有那么一点清脆。  
这个第一次成功命中目标的结果，安静的迎来众人的目光。不过等到蟑螂啪嗒掉在地上后，竟然奇迹般地爬了起来，光速的逃走，这个诈尸一样的画面让一旁的几个人都打了个激灵。  
“御池，拦住！”小太郎发现蟑螂要走方向，横着的那名同期。  
但是蟑螂却安然无恙的爬过去，还停了一下看了眼万夜，而万夜根本动也没动。  
“为什么放它走了？！”小太郎责备起来。  
而万夜只是嫌弃的一撇嘴，侧身躲开，“太恶心啦，我不要打——”

忽然一声枪响响彻楼道。  
硝烟从枪口冒出。  
万夜脚边出现了一颗冒烟的洞。  
不光所有人，就连蟑螂都被吓得停了下来。  
几个人目光看去，只见有贺举着枪，眼神满是杀意的瞄准了那个小黑虫。  
“等等…——”  
“有贺桑？”  
不顾同期和弥赛亚的阻止，有贺连扣三枪。枪枪紧随蟑螂的脚步，蟑螂则已迅雷不及掩耳之势的速度，用漂亮的S走位避开了子弹，斑斑小洞刺穿它先前呆过的地方。  
新生三人吓得赶紧躲避，尤其是万夜，以为刚才要被射中了。  
“到底在干什么啊？！”  
“有贺前辈，请住手！！”  
“前辈，您脸黑了。”  
加加美赶紧按住自己弥赛亚的手，举起杀虫剂，“还是用这个吧！！”

《大家——！！！！》  
突然耳麦终端那边，所有人听到了百濑的尖叫。  
《快住手！！！！》  
全楼的人都止住动作。  
几个人咽口口水，转向喘着粗气的有贺，生怕是要责备开枪的事情。谁知听到的，并非如此。  
《不能杀死蟑螂！！！》  
哎？  
《刚才从奈落来了消息，那个是他们的实验体哦！！不小心逃出来了，身上还携带着观察数据，所以大家要活捉哦！重复一遍，要活捉！！》  
整座教堂里，捏和杀虫剂和纸卷的众人，脸上画满了大写的绝望。  
“奈落那些家伙到底在干什么啊？！”万夜大叫起来。  
“说要活捉，但要怎么捉？”小太郎已经思考起来。  
“我去找网，”小暮立马采取措施，严阵以待。  
百濑的广播却还在继续，《这里给各位一个好消息，和一个坏消息哦！好消息就是，蟑螂都是雄性，并没有繁殖能力。坏消息就是，一共跑了四只哦！而且大家最好捂住嘴，据说很擅长攻击人的脸，钻进嘴里哦！》  
于是，今晚的教堂，发出了一片唉声——

最后在天亮前只抓住了两只，另外两只从此消声灭迹。奈落的各位doctor们第二日聚集讨论遗失的数据，最终不得不重新开始3号箱的培育。  
当然，Dr.Three并没能阻止更换素材。  
“有那么多人帮忙找，帮了大忙。虽然只有两只，但也不错呢。”Dr.Ten第二天坐在办公桌前，轻松的喝起咖啡。  
而Dr.Seven则面对减工资的字条，瘫倒在了桌子上。


End file.
